Clear dental brackets are extremely small objects. They measure no more than 3 centimeters across, and 3 centimeters in height. Because they are generally clear, it is difficult to see and handle them. In addition, all dental brackets commonly in use are generally of the same size and shape. Thus, it is very difficult to determine the appropriate dental bracket for the teeth on which the brackets are to be placed.
This handling and identification problem can cause delays in both time and cost. It is therefore desirable to have a dental bracket holder which also eases the handling and identification of the bracket.
In addition, it is also difficult to keep dental brackets hygienically clean before emplacement on the teeth. This is important due to their small size and the tendency to keep all the brackets in one place. Therefore, it is also desirable to incorporate this sanitary feature into a dental bracket holder.
Finally, dental brackets are almost always placed on the teeth in sets. That is, when one dental bracket is put in the oral cavity, an entire group of dental brackets are placed in the mouth during the same procedure. Thus, it is desirable to not only keep dental brackets properly identified and sanitary in a holder, but also to be able to identify all the dental brackets to be used as a group.